


Teddy Bear Clinic

by LadyAztec



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awesome Darcy Lewis, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Recovering, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hospitals, Kid Fic, Protective Steve Rogers, Teddy Bear Doctors, Teddy Bears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 15:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11739726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAztec/pseuds/LadyAztec
Summary: Written for Darcyland Drabble-A-ThonThe charity I chose is Beargivershttp://www.beargivers.org/Honestly this doesn't fit into the current day's theme. But if I had to put in a specific day it wouldAugust 14th - SweetDarcy is PR manager for the Avengers and Bucky needs some work done for his image.Or the one where Steve is trolling for a good cause and Bucky feels all their love and makes a new friend.





	Teddy Bear Clinic

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on a squeal to Hopeless from Nat's POV to Satisfied. But I saw this and I'd already been toying with the idea that I came up with so this fluff piece was born.

This was not what he signed up for. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he let out a soft sigh and looked around for the dynamic duo that got him into this.

Damn Steve’s puppy dog eyes. It was hard enough to say no to those, but coupled with Darcy’s pouty lips? He didn’t stand a chance. Hell, couple with Darcy’s anything, he couldn’t say no.

A light tug on his belt pulled his attention away from cursing his best friend and best girl, and bring him back to the present. 

“Can you help me?” a little slip of a girl was cuddling a tan, fluffy teddy bear almost as big as she was, in one arm while her free hand was on his belt. She had dark curls, pulled back into twin ponytails, with matching silver and red bows. “My bear is next and I’m scared.” 

~*~

Darcy oversaw PR for the Avengers, SHIELD couldn’t release her from service with Jane and had basically ruined her college credits. But Tony and Pepper saw her potential and genius with people and gave her a crash course in public relations. Darcy was smart, while her college degree didn’t pan out like she hoped, Stark Industries fast tracked her new one. 

After the disaster with the Accords and Tony finally pulling his head out of his ass, the team had reconciled and the peace that followed was cherished. Steve had been pushing for Bucky to join the Avengers and while most parties were happy to agree, the public still needed convincing. Enter one Darcy Lewis. 

She had been busy cleaning up his image when they first met. He’d received a notice that the Avenger PR Manager needed to see him and if he was open to discussing his history and winning public favor. Steve normally accompanied him to things like this. He wasn’t a fan of his past and even with all the help and therapy he’d gone through, sometimes he just had bad days. But Steve was off doing a Make-A-Wish appearance so he was on his own.

He did not expect to see a voluptuous brunette with crimson lipstick, skimming his file and jotting down notes on a Starkpad. 

“Hello Sergeant Barnes. I’m Darcy Lewis.” He swallowed the snarky comment and nodded his head, extending his right hand to shake hers.

“Nice to meet you.”

This was one of the first “events” Darcy had planned to help repair his image as the Winter Solider. Steve had rapport here and Darcy came along to assist, hoping this would be an easy first time to ease him into the public eye. 

She didn’t tell him it involved kids, or more importantly sick kids at a teddy bear clinic.

Thought honestly when Steve pulled on his bright as hell Captain America gear it would have been his first hint. Steve only yanked it out when it was the 4th of July or he had a meet and greet at a kid’s event. 

_**Teddy Bear Clinic TODAY  
It’s time for Teddy Bears to get a checkup!** _

When he saw the sign he almost turned around to backtrack out of the lobby, but Steve had deliberately walked in behind him, closing off his potential escape. Darcy easily slipped her hand on to his left arm, as if he was escorting her.

“I know, I know, it’s a little much, but this wasn’t a published event. The media isn’t here and honestly it’s a thing the hospital does once a year for the kids to help them with all the medical stuff they have to go through.” They were nearing the check in for volunteers and entertainment. “Steve comes here a lot and he made sure it was a low-key event. He’ll be the focus anyways.”

He could do this. He nodded his head and placed his right hand over hers. He could totally do this. They really did care about him, and this was a gentle event that would help him overcome his anxiety about the public. 

~*~

“Um, sure Hun, how’s about I go with you two.” He extended his right hand but the little girl had already grabbed his left. All the parents were around as was hospital staff and volunteers and he had on his badge but he still scanned the area looking for a distressed parent in search of a wayward child. 

The trio made their way over to beginning station of the teddy bear exams. It was series of different spots to navigate. Intake, exams, diagnoses, x-rays, scans, basically any medical procedure the kid would potential go through, they did a bear version. 

“Where’s your parents, Hun,” He asked her as he lifted her up to the table, as the volunteer started the process, asking her to fill out paperwork like her parents would do for her. “My momma’s a nurse here. I asked to come because I wanna be a nurse like her.” So that explains the MIA mom. As they proceeded to the exam portion of the event, he caught sight of Steve letting a gaggle of kids preform standard checkup tests on him. Darcy was nearby, her camera out, snapping a few select photos of the kids with Steve, a stack of signed photo agreements in her bag. 

“I’m Esperanza.” She stumbled a little over the long name, and he smiled. “Espi, for short.” She looked at the fluffy bear and introduced him. “That’s JB. My momma named him before I was born. He’s been my best friend ever since.” He stuck his hand out and introduced himself.

“James, but you can call me Bucky.” She giggled as they shook hands, he also shook hands with JB when the volunteer handed him back and ushered them to the next station. “How old are you anyways Espi?” The next volunteer had a show of checking out JB, having Espi listen to his heart and helping her check all the vital parts of the bear, making sure all his limbs were still in tip top shape.  
“I’ll be 7 this year.” She responded in between checks. The volunteer, Becky, made a show of finding a tear in JB’s left arm, at the shoulder. This nearly sent Espi into a panic while the volunteer reassured her they had the finest bear surgeons on staff and JB would be perfectly fine.  
“You don’t know!” Espi, close to tears, said. “JB does my daddy’s job while he’s gone. He’s left handed!” Bucky knelt and captured Espi’s attention while Becky called over another volunteer in blue scrubs. 

“Hey, you did the right thing, this is the best place to get JB all fixed up. C’mon we’ll have to keep him company while they fix him. You don’t want him to be scared, do you?” That halted the potential tears on a dime. Espi’s back went ramrod and her face morphed into silent determination. 

“Hi Hun, I’m Mia, I’ll be fixing up your bear, can you tell me his name? What’s yours?” Mia was a curvy brunette, like Darcy, with brown eyes and a warm smile. She knelt on Espi’s level and took gentle care of JB. Bucky caught sight of her lanyard and the assorted pins she had decorating it.  
“You a vet?” He asked, as Mia placed JB on a stretcher that was obviously made for the infant patients there. She looked at him and smiled, shaking her head.

“No Sir, I’m a former Bear Builder, but I’m handy with stitching so I volunteer as the surgeon for fixes like these.” He raised an eyebrow as she gave instructions to Espi to hold JB’s paw while she fixed his arm. She caught him eyeing her lanyard. “Those are my years of service, and I’m a fan of Cap and Winter.” She had two pins below her service pins, one of Steve’s shield and one of the red star on his arm. He didn’t comment on those and chose to ask her job. 

“Bear builder?” He questioned, Espi held JB’s right paw and his left hand. She made quick work of the tear and even with his trained eye couldn’t find the seam where the stitches were. 

“Build A Bear. I worked there for a while. Loved the job, hated management. This is much better though. Alright Ms. Espi. JB has my signed bill of health. He’s in tip top shaped to continue as your daddy’s second in command.” Obviously, he’d been distracted as he missed the part where Espi’s dad was military. Mia presented a certificate for the bear and when he was safely back in her arms. Mia saluted them both and walked away to perform more surgeries. 

“Bucky?” Darcy had slipped away and found him. “I came to see how you were holding up. Now I see you’re replacing me.” She teased him with an easy smile. She bent down and whispered something into Espi’s ear. The girl’s face broke into a huge smile and she rushed him. Her tiny arms wrapping around his legs and he could feel JB against his thigh.

“You’re just like my dad!” She smiled and dashed off, presumably to tell her mother. Bucky rounded back on Darcy.

“What?” Darcy smiled and led him to a few empty chairs. 

“I know her. I didn’t realize she be here but I met her mother when Steve brought up the idea of an easy intro for you. Consuelo’s husband is a sniper for the Army. He’s been deployed for the second time this year. Her mother had that bear made for Esperanza before he left the first time, when she was still pregnant.” A sniper. Bucky leaned back as the information processed. She hadn’t even looked at his arm, assuming he was like one of her daddy’s friends. His shirt didn’t reveal much but it was a long sleeved fitted shirt with a chain Darcy gave him barely seen from the V at the neckline. 

“Oh, did you tell him?” Steve appeared, his cowl pulled back and was taking a break from pretend shots and heart checks. Darcy smiled and shook her head. 

“Not yet.” Steve had that shit eating grin on his face and he proceeded to tell Bucky that Consuelo was a fan of the Howling Commandos, and since her husband was a sniper, she thought it was only fitting to name the bear after the only sniper on the team. James Buchanan Barnes. Hence the name “JB”. He sat on a special shelf night with easy sight of the door and closet. A tiny sniper rifle by his side. Espi’s dad really went out to make his little girl feel like he was still there with her.

Before Darcy could continue, Esperanza came running back to them, JB bouncing at her side.  
“Would you give JB some pointers? Daddy said he was great for monsters but still needed to work on his aim.” 

If his life went the way he hoped, Bucky was screwed when him and Darcy had kids, because the next photo Darcy snapped was of Bucky in a serious conversation with a teddy bear on the proper form for taking out monsters.

**Author's Note:**

> The charity I chose is Beargivers  
> http://www.beargivers.org/
> 
>  
> 
> Mia is based off a bit of me. I did actually work for Build A Bear and I loved my job. I'm an expert at fixing stuffed animals in all shapes and sizes. I'm a very popular aunt and mom :D


End file.
